Mirror Revenge
by z0mb3xor
Summary: After the events of the Crooked Man you'd think things would return to normal soon. But that isn't quite the case here. Welcome to Fabletown where the characters of legend are real and shit's about to get crazy.
1. Choices

**I know what you must be thinking. 'Why the hell is he writing another story if his other two aren't even finished yet?' Well DILLYGAF I can do what I want. I have completely abandoned my Borderlands story so decided to have a different second project. I recently just finished The Wolf Among Us and I loved it. Especially the FGW mode (fucking god wolf). So I am deciding to write a story based on it. This takes place just after the events of Cry Wolf when Narissa is walking off. Once again I am going to change a couple of points in the main story but it will stay almost exactly how I played it. The name of this story is NOT referencing the magic mirror. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**Faith**

**Did you give Faith your money? **Gave her money (Why the fuck not)

**Did you tell Beast the truth about Beauty? **Lied to Beast

**Where did you decide to go first? **Toad's apartment

**What happened to Prince Lawrence? **He died by his own hand

**Who was your primary suspect? **Woodsman (woodsman was my prime suspect until his confession in trip trap bar)

**Who did you arrest? **Tweedle Dee

**Smoke & Mirrors**

**How did you respond to Crane about Snow's death? **Sympathized with him

**How did you treat your murder suspect? **Persuaded him to talk (with only two punches and a bottle of whisky)

**Did you let Snow come with you to the Trip Trap? **Let her make her own decision

**How did you handle Georgie Porgie? **Didn't hit Georgie

**Did you keep punching Beast while he was down? **Didn't punch him a second time

**A Crooked Mile**

**Did you interrupt Snow's euology? **Didn't interrupt

**Which place did you investigate first? **Trip Trap (then tweedles)

**Did you offer Flycatcher a job? **Offered a job

**Did you burn Greenleaf's tree? **Didn't burn tree

**Did you kill Tweedle Dum? **Killed him (I was in the thrill of the fight)

**In Sheep's Clothing**

**Did you send Colin to the farm? **Didn't send Colin to the farm (BFF foreva!)

**Did you attempt to remove Nerissa's Ribbon? **Attempted to remove the ribbon (I didn't know)

**Which Crooked operation did you investigate first? **The Cut Above

**Did you send Toad to the farm? **Didn't send Toad to the Farm (I wanted to pay him so bad)

**How did you respond to the Crooked Man? **Agreed to talk to him first

**Cry Wolf**

**What did you do to Georgie? **Killed Georgie

**Did you give the Crooked Man a trial? **Brought the Crooked Man back alive

**How did you punish the Crooked Man? **Threw the Crooked Man down the Witching Well

**Did you accept TJ's Gift for Snow? **Accepted TJ's gift for Snow (goodbye frogs)

**What were your last words to Nerissa? **I've made a lot of mistakes (killing tweedledum, not saving prince Lawrence, lied to beast etc.)

**So this could be a bit of fun to do. With magic and mystery there aren't many limits to what I can do. Let's do this shit. Also I have been terribly ill lately so all stories have slowed to a crawl with production. I will try to get better quick.**

**Confirmed Character List:**

**Bigby Wolf, Snow White, Grendel, Woodsman, Beauty, Beast and many more.**


	2. Trip Trap Trouble

**So Bigby Wolf has just walked back to The Woodlands apartment building after the talk with Nerissa. In game I chased her but in this she was left to walk away. So I'm not going to waste anymore of your time and get stuck in.**

**Bigby Wolf**

I had opened the doors to The Woodlands reception area where Grimble was fast asleep. I swear that guy never woke up. I relit another Huff & Puff cigarette and gave a few puffs. I told myself once or twice to quit but what was the point? It's not like there were any problems smoking. Fables were hard to kill so I doubt a little lung cancer could stop me. Even if it did cause some serious problems it's nothing a little magic can't fix. I looked back out into the rain, feeling bad that Snow had forced Toad to leave. I gave him the money to pay for glamour but Snow had refused stating it was too late. Just before he left I decided to give him a secret gift. Only he and I knew what it was. Suddenly the elevator doors opened next to me so I put out my cigarette. Just before I pressed a button Beast rushed around the corner.

"Hold the door please Bigby." I grabbed the doors just as they closed and he walked inside. "Thanks Bigby." I merely nodded in approval and pressed a button. Beast pressed the button to his floor and the elevator got on the move. As we were heading up he tried to strike up a conversation. "It's been a rough couple of days haven't they." He sighed. It had been. It started off with a murder but it turned out to be bigger than that. It involved gunfights, illegal selling of certain goods, a couple more murders, even Bloody Mary. I crossed my arms and grunted.

"It was kind of a shit week. But now things are starting to run smoothly once more. Are you and Beauty still in debt?" I inquired. Beast gave a sort of shrug in response which wasn't really much of an answer for me.

"Well Beauty thinks we're out of the deep for now. We even have some real jobs that actually pay better now." The elevator arrived onto his floor and he got off. "Thanks for helping us sheriff." He exited towards his apartment.

"Well it is kind of my job." I managed to reply before the doors closed again. It didn't take long before I was back in my office doing the same old boring things. Since the Crooked Man was thrown down the Witching Well crime had dropped to almost non-existent. It made my job pretty damn boring. I still had to deal with petty things like a robbery or a brawl every now and then but it was generally quiet. It made me almost miss the murder investigations. Almost. I heard a familiar pair of voices outside my door. I got up to see what argument was going on.

"Snow said you go to The Farm if you can't pay for glamour Colin. So where is it? Or do I have to call Miss Snow?" I opened the door to find Grendel had spotted Colin outside my apartment. I had told him to stay inside to avoid being sent away. I rubbed my brow as Grendel noticed I was there. "Oh, it's the sheriff. I see you chose your friend over the rules. Do I have to report this too?" Grendel smirked but I didn't really care. Everyone had their price. I still had a lot of money I had borrowed from both Crane's delivery at the Tweedle's and from his coat at the Lucky Pawn. I grabbed a couple of twenties and held them out to Gren.

"You just go please. You didn't see Colin here ok? He was never here." Grendel smiled and snatched the money from my hand and whistled as he walked off. Colin looked up at me apologetically. "Colin what did I tell you. Stay inside at all times. You really want to be sent back?" He kind of just shrugged as best he could.

"I'm sorry Bigby but I get real bored at your place. It's rather small and there's nothing to do" I breathed rather heavily and just went back into my office. I sat back at my desk and flipped through some old cases. I had done a lot for this town but people still hated and feared me. At least it wasn't as many since I stopped the Crooked Man. Snow kept insisting I hire Aunty Greenleaf to work on the thirteenth floor but I had to disagree with her. We can't really force her to work. At least I had helped her by giving her some funding to better produce her glamour so it was a little less illegal. Not that we even had a law against it yet but Snow was getting right on it. I decided to rest my head for a bit but I was once again interrupted from a commotion outside. I swear to god if Colin had been spotted again I was not going to be happy. When I opened my door I realised it was just another argument between Bluebeard and Snow.

"What are you two going at each other's throats about this time?" I was getting rather annoyed with these interruptions but they were partially welcomed. At least I had something to do. Bluebeard turned to me and went to say something but was interrupted by Snow.

"He wants me to hire him as my assistant so he can keep a better eye on me. He says it's because he could help keep things going and efficient but I think he just doesn't trust me." She huffed rather angrily. Nobody really trusted Bluebeard but he wasn't unreliable either. He had been useful once or twice. That still didn't change the fact that I didn't really like him.

"I'm just thinking of the community. With me acting in the office as well we could do much better, but she thinks I just want power."

"You do just want power. You already have the money so next step is power. Then control." They kept arguing back and forth but I had enough. I walked off and took the elevator to the ground floor. I would find something to do even if it kills me.

**At the Trip Trap Bar**

I walked into the door of the Trip Trap that Holly owned. I sat onto a stool when she had turned around.

"Bigby Wolf? Here on another investigation I presume." I wish I was. I didn't have anything worth doing so why not come down here? Grendel and Jack were muttering something at the other end of the bar. I didn't really care what it was.

"No actually, I'm here for a drink. It's been awful quiet so I might as well kill some time while I'm here." Holly nodded and poured me a drink. I took a sip when I heard the entrance door smash open. Obviously this was going to be trouble. I was also hoping it would. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tweedle Dee and Jersey Devil in his unglamoured form coming right for me. Finally some fun. I got up from my seat and dove at Jersey, knocking him to the ground. Dee had a metal bat and smashed it into my side, knocking me off.

"You shits better get the fuck out of here!" Grendel roared, leaving his glamour form to help out. He grabbed Dee and threw him into the wall. Jersey jumped onto my back so I ran backwards, slamming him against the wall. By now I was in half wolf form. I grabbed his other antler and threw him onto the ground. Gren and Dee were still occupied so I decided to finish Jersey off. I decided that I might as well arrest him so I slapped the cuffs on and kicked his head to avoid him getting up. I went over to Dee, who now had a gun in his hand, and made a run at him.

"Not so fast Wolf. This thing's got a silver bullet loaded into its chamber. You or your friend make one more move and I put it right into your…" he was cut off from a sudden object flying from nowhere and hitting him in the arm. He dropped the gun and I jumped him, cuffing him and dragging him over to Jersey.

"You have a phone right Holly? Snow might want to hear about this." What still puzzled me is what had hit Dee's arm?

**Back at the Woodlands**

Doctor Swineheart had pulled something out of Dee's arm and washed it in a dish of water. He pulled it back out and we could all see it was a shard of glass. Holly couldn't have thrown it from her angle as it approached from the side. That and accompanied by the fact that I would have been in the way of her shot. All that was to the Dee's left was a bottle of whisky that… it couldn't be.

"Any clue who threw this shard into Mr Dee's arm Bigby? You said you didn't know earlier but you look like you just realised something." I shook my head slowly but I knew all too well knew who had thrown that at Dee. The same woman who I'd killed at the metalwork's. Bloody Mary.

**Well I kind of liked Bloody Mary so why not bring her back. I mean, you may well think she's dead in game but she isn't quite like the other fables. So it might be a lot tougher to kill her. This chapter is a lot shorter than the future chapters just so we could set the scene a bit before delving deeper into what's going on. Why do you think Mary helped Bigby?**


	3. Bloody Mary

**Welcome to the next chapter in Mirror Revenge. So Bloody Mary could well be back and still alive. It's a high possibility. So I know the Magic Mirror talks in rhymes but I couldn't feel stuffed coming up with them. So I added it anyway. Sorry if they suck but I hate rhyming just as much as Bigby.**

**The Business Office**

I stormed into the office and headed straight for the mirror. Before I could Bufkin interrupted me. He had obviously been drinking again as I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He landed in front of me and questioned me in his cheery tone.

"What brings you to the Office today Bigby? There hasn't been another murder has there?" He hopped to the side a little as I grunted to his response. I ran over to the Magic Mirror and tried to wake him.

"Mirror Mirror on the… fuck this just wake up." I didn't have time to think of some stupid rhyme just to wake him up. The Mirror made no effort to awaken which infuriated me. I crossed my arms and growled at it. It still did not awaken, even when I cursed at it.

"Uh, Bigby sir? The Mirror only responds to…" I glared at him but he didn't remain silent he waltzed over to the Mirror and spoke to it. "Mirror Mirror I am awful sorry, but please let Bigby see his quarry." He stepped back as the Mirror finally awakened.

"Mr Bigby you must keep in mind, that you must really be more kind." The Mirror smiled at me but I flipped him off. I really hated this rhyming shit and the Mirror knew it. He waited as I tried to think of a rhyme. This was always annoying. Mirror always forced me to rack my brain.

"Mirror Mirror could you delight me, and show me where Bloody Mary be?" It took me some time to think of that rhyme. I really hated Mirror and I felt tempted to get Bufkin to ask the questions as he was good at this sort of thing. When I had asked this question the Mirror looked quite troubled. He didn't look like he wanted to.

"But Bigby sir are you so plain, Bloody Mary gives me pain." I started to feel angry at this point and smashed my fist into a nearby box. This caused Bufkin to jump back in fright.

"I don't care if she does, she might be dead. But I need to know for certain if she is lying were I left her or wondering around Fabletown looking for her next victim!" The Mirror was really starting to piss me off. First he makes me rhyme and now he refuses to show me? The Mirror sighed and begun his swirl to show Mary's whereabouts. I saw her sitting upon the Crooked Man's desk with an axe I had never seen before in her hands. She was looking at the ground so we couldn't see her face. She smiled slowly and looked up slowly.

"Hello Sheriff Bigby, nice to meet you again." Suddenly the Mirror went red and he stopped the viewing. He retreated away into… wherever he goes afterwards. I stormed over to Snow's old desk and sat down, rubbing my eyes.

"Bufkin, go find all of the information you can on Bloody Mary, I need to know how to kill her for good." Bufkin nodded and flew off to find anything he could. I went into the book of magical artefacts and went looking for the axe I'd never seen. I went looking through several pages before falling upon what I thought looked close to her axe. I read to myself quietly. "The axe of blood is a rather odd axe. Very little is known other than its ability to grow stronger with each drop of blood it absorbs." There was a stamp on the page labelled missing. I glanced up as Bufkin returned with nothing in his hands.

"I'm sorry Mr Bigby but I couldn't find anything on Bloody Mary. But I did find this." He held out a bottle of whiskey which I snatched off him. I opened it before he could protest and drank straight from the bottle. He just watched in disappointment as I threw it across the room, shattering on the ground. He sighed and flew off to do whatever Bufkin does in his spare time. I got up and approached the Mirror once more.

"Mirror Mirror no time to be sore, show me the Crooked Mans door." He reluctantly showed me where it was currently. It looked to be at the old Pudding n Pie. I grabbed my things and ran off to find the door before it moved.

**Pudding N Pie**

I bashed through the front door and went into the girls change room. I looked to my right and found it still with its symbol. I approached it when I realised, I never remembered seeing this door here. I shoulder bashed through into the Crooked Mans hallway. I ran into his office and found it empty. I cursed until I heard the unmistakable laughter of Bloody Mary. I whipped around to see her in the mirror next to me. I went to smash the mirror but she held up her hand.

"Now now Mr Wolf, no need to get destructive. I have something of great importance to tell you. I'm not the bad girl in this story." She laughed and ran off. I began looking into every mirror but found she was not in any of them.

"Where the hell are you Mary? What do you mean you're not the bad girl?" I began to feel rather frustrated and began to smash the mirrors. I got round to destroying all but when I recovered I found her on the desk. She still had the axe with her. I made a move for her but she raised the axe.

"Something you should know Wolf. This axe is lined with silver so watch yourself." I lowered my hands and sat into one of the many lounges still around. She smirked at my obedience. "Good dog, you even sat down without me asking you. You asked what I meant when I said I wasn't the bad girl. Well, I'm here to help you this time round. There's a man who has developed a weapon so powerful, it can kill me with a cut. He plans to test it on me and then give it to the Adversary. Now neither of us wants that. So here's the deal, you find out who he is, where he lives and then I gut him." Before I could say much more she jumped through the portal in the window. I leapt after her but I emerged into my apartment. She was already gone. I cursed and Colin came round the corner.

"Whoa Bigby, how did you get in here without me seeing you?" I ignored him and went to the business office. I'm sure Snow would want to hear about this.

**Business Office**

"So how can we trust Bloody Mary? I mean, what is her evidence." I stroked my chin thinking it over. She had no evidence but I didn't want to take that risk. If the Adversary got his hands on a weapon like that… fucking hell. I heard a book placed rather roughly onto the desk to my right. I turned to see Bloody Mary flip through some pages in a hurry. I got up to stop her but she had found her page and left through the glass on the ground. I knew Bufkin should have cleaned that up. I went over and inspected the page.

"Snika Blitz the goblin blacksmith. Hmm. It says here that he was the one unknowingly to create many of the magical weapons in our armoury including the blood axe. Others he has made include the witch blade, the obsidian sword the rose bow. Seems this guy was pissed for not getting noticed. Well now that we know his name Mirror can find him." I approached the Mirror but as I did I heard a loud rumble from the floor below. Before I knew what was happening a larger amount of small robotic spiders no bigger than Bufkin burst through the door. Gren ran in with several crawling along his back.

"We have some uninvited company Wolf. Let's show them the exit." I nodded and grabbed a small statue. I swung at some but they grabbed the statue and threw it at me. I dodged to the left and grabbed a lamp, swinging it at the nearest one. I sent it flying across the room but there were so many. Gren was grabbing them off his back and smashing more scuttling along the ground. There must have been at least forty still active. They approached Mirror and pushed him to the ground and taking a few shards. I ran over but some grabbed onto my legs.

"Grendel! Stop the one's carrying the Mirror's shards!" He nodded and ran for one, smashing it into the floor. By now Beast had run in and seen the chaos. "Beast! Stop gawking and start smashing them! They are taking Mirror's shards! He nodded, turned half beast and grabbed the nearest two, squashing them together. I had managed to get free and ran over to help Gren. I grabbed one on his back and threw it at one about to leave the door. "Beast! Stop that one!" He made a dive for it but missed. It ran off so I trailed after it. It jumped out of the window and climbed up the building. I went half-wolf and climbed after it. Once it reached the roof it jumped off the side. It grabbed onto the air and scuttled about for a bit. I reached the top as I saw a panel slide out of the sky and the spider crawl in. I jumped for it and dug my claws into the object. The panel had closed and I lost my grip, falling to the ground below. Bufkin flew out the window and grabbed onto me, trying to slow my fall. It helped but the impact was still hard.

**Bigby's Office**

"You three should really rest after these events. Also Bigby, how come you always manage to get injured so badly?" Doctor Swineheart was working on our bodies where the spiders had clawed at us. Gren was in the worst condition. He had quite a bit of blood running down his back.

"Well we had to stop them from taking the Mirror shard or we'd never find who we were looking for." I slammed my hand onto the desk, cracking it slightly, sending a splinter into my hand. I pulled it out with ease and left my office. I went over to my apartment to find Colin absent. I shook it off and approached the mirror in my bathroom. "Bloody Mary I need answers! What were those things?" I stared at the mirror waiting for her to arrive. Just when I was about to give up I heard her giggle to my left.

"Oh Wolfy, are you really that simplistic? Those were obviously sent by the goblin guy. He must have an engineer working for him because no blacksmith could produce robots. But whatever, it's not my problem." She laughed once more before disappearing into the glass cup next to her. Her teleportation really got on my nerves lately. I went off to find Bufkin to see if he had any information on some expert engineers.

**Well that concludes chapter two of The Wolf Among Us. I kind of want Grendel to be a more major character in the story. So that's what I am doing. I couldn't really think of any Fairy-tale blacksmiths and I couldn't be stuffed to Google one. All the weapons listed to have been made are also made up by me. So whatever. I liked the idea of a magic invisible flying machine.**


	4. Following The Rules

**Time for the investigation to continue. We must find this master engineer and stop him, then the blacksmith. Also, at least we know why Bloody Mary is so helpful. The weapon is being planned to be tested on her. But what will she do after? I don't actually know if Bloody Mary can hear you if you ask for her through a reflection but what the hell. I don't really care that much.**

Bufkin, Beast and I had been searching through several books for any master engineers. Beast had decided to help us because he had nothing else to do. We had all searched through at least nine books each. We could not find anything anywhere. Did we even have any engineers back in the homelands? I was getting really pissed off by now. Book ten and still nothing. You'd think Bufkin would have something that could search for this stuff easily. I decided I'd had enough. I strolled over to the pile of glass Bufkin still had not cleaned.

"Hey Bloody Mary! Could you help us in some way maybe? If not you know you'll die!" I crossed my arms in frustration. Beast had said earlier he was unsure about letting Bloody Mary help us out. He kept saying how she'd betray us. If she did than I would turn into The Big Bad Wolf and show her a thing or two. After about a minute I cursed and went back over to the books.

"Come on now Wolfy, you really shouldn't swear. Plus, I don't like to come out while you're watching. It makes me nervous." She mocked. I turned slowly and found her aiming her revolver in her left hand and wielding the axe in her right.

"Why the weapons? We kind of need your help so I don't plan on killing you… yet." I snarled at her. She waved her finger at me and placed the axe upon her shoulder.

"You know you can never be too careful when you're a wanted criminal you should understand." I growled at her and she rolled her eyes. "I know why you summoned me so no need to get so touchy. Unless a good old fight is recommended I can't argue with that." She placed the gun into its holster and the axe onto a strap on her back. She beckoned me over. I thought better than to fight right now so crossed my arms and smirked.

"I'm not quite that gullible Mary. I'm not here to fight, you're here to answer. So give me what I might need to know. You can't just expect us to figure it out on my own you know." I lowered my hands and she groaned. Obviously she had been itching and ready for a fight. She shook her body as if to shake out the urge. She straightened up and spoke to me in a disappointed tone.

"Well I guess I kind of should help you in some way. I see you have no information on whom we're looking for. Well I hate to break it to you but A: neither the engineer or the blacksmith have anything reflective if they can avoid it and B: the engineer is actually a Mundie. Best stop trying to go searching in the books for a fable." We all groaned and Beast even threw the book her currently had.

"Bigby this bitch is just trying to waste our time. I'd love to have this fight you're so eager to avoid. Come on Mary let's tango!" He got into a battle stance and Mary followed suit. I knew Mary would win so I put my hand on Beasts chest.

"Sorry Beast but she will win. Besides, I don't want to lose my second in command of this investigation." He slowly calmed down and stood upright. Mary actually whimpered this time and also straightened. Beast turned to me and asked me.

"What do you mean second in command? You mean I lead if something happens to you?" I kind of shrugged and nodded to his question. "Well just don't let anything happen to you." I opened my mouth to respond but Mary beat me to it.

"It's not really his choice though is it Bigby?" She smirked and grabbed out her axe. I thought she was going to fight one of us but she surprised me this time. "Come on Wolf I might know where this Mundie hangs out. We go and knock on his door and we kill him."

"Sorry Mary but that isn't how things work. Killing is only as a last resort, we always try to detain them first." She kind of pouted but agreed nonetheless. As we exited the business office we got some wary eyes and shocked faces as Mary went down. She kind of just laughed it off and jumped out the window.

"Come on Wolf! No need to wait for the elevator!" She kind of begged me to jump out but Gren came over and had a quick word.

"Bigby I don't think you can trust her. She's your typical psychotic bitch who loves violence. It's really not a good idea." I was about to say something when Mary came up behind me and shoved me out. She saluted to Gren and jumped out after me.

"See Wolf, this is more fun than the elevator." She landed with a roll and popped to her feet. I had managed to crack the concrete below with my fist. I had landed in more of a crouch. I got up and followed her reluctantly.

"You probably shouldn't carry that axe around in public Mary. Mundie's would really suspect something." She suddenly stopped and popped up her finger like she had an idea. She handed me a handheld mirror and hopped in. After a few seconds she came out from around the corner of the block.

"I dropped it off at my safe house! Hurry up or we might miss him!" I jogged after her as she led me. "I'll pop back and get it when we get there. Just keep that mirror on you. When you find him just hold up the mirror and I'll burst through and slap on some cuffs. Because we have to follow the rules." She made a gagging sound and continued on her way.

**Supposed Engineers Place**

As we approached the place Mary had said he might be at she hopped back into the mirror. As I got closer I saw the entrance to the abandoned scientific lab. It was small and only really did small experiments when it was open. It was closed after Bloody Mary killed everyone inside. Police had dubbed it as a cold case and moved on. I went around to the side and found the door ajar.

"Bingo." I crept inside and heard something being welded. I snuck my way through when the sounds stopped except for a light beeping similar to an alarm. I heard a shotgun being cocked and a bullet smashed into the wall beside me.

"I know about your kind Wolf. The bloody goblin told me to load this baby with silver bullets and make sure there are no reflections!" He fired another shot as I dived behind a metal desk, flipping it to create a temporary shield. I considered pulling out the mirror but went against it. I suspected Mary was going to kill him either way so I dove for more cover closer to my target. It was quite dark so he had a terrible aim. I kept diving from one place to the next until I was almost there. Then the mirror slipped from my pocket.

"Hello Mundy!" Mary bellowed, bringing the axe onto his gun. She chopped it in half and smacked the end of the axe into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. She grabbed some hand-cuffs and put them onto his wrists. "I told you Wolfy, I have to do this your way if we are going to capture this bloody blacksmith." I climbed out from behind my cover and slowly applauded her sarcastically.

"What do you want, a fucking cookie?" I sneered at her. I was actually quite surprised to find her following the rules. She was behaving better than me. She just shrugged and lugged him over her shoulder. She strolled out whistling and I followed her, keeping an eye on her.

**The Interrogation Room**

"Tell me where the fuck this blacksmith is and we treat you nicely." Mary hissed. She licked her lips and grabbed his finger, pulling back hard and fast. He cried out in agony and tried to clutch his hand in pain. The straps were holding him down preventing such an action. I grabbed her wrist and she smiled innocently. "I was just playing nice."

"No Mary this is how you do it." I whispered the plan and she ran off to get it ready. The man began to sob quietly. I just leant against the wall and waited. Mary soon came back in with a large smile on her face. "Have you ever heard the story of Beowulf?" I asked him. He nodded his head quickly; fearful of what was to come. "Well you must have heard of Grendel." I smirked. Grendel came in without his glamour and advanced to the engineer.

"If you don't answer their questions I may just get a snack today." He laughed. He licked his lips and leaned in towards the sobbing man. He screamed and pleaded us to stop.

"I don't know where the hell he is he sent me messages via crows! They looked like trained crows so maybe search the aviary for answers or something. Like customer sell lists or some shit just please don't eat me." He sobbed and I nodded to Gren who backed down. He spat at the man's feet and muttered.

"Human meat doesn't taste as nice as fable meat. Besides, I kind of have grown off the taste anyway." He lumbered out of the room and we followed after him. I'd let Snow deal with this mess. I turned briefly to Grendel and quizzed.

"Gren, know of any places that sell crows? It's unlikely to lead us anywhere but we need to try any lead we get. I'll get Bufkin to round up any anthropomorphic crows, see what they know." Grendel nodded slowly and reapplied his glamour and smirked.

"So I'm your lapdog now hmm?" I was about to retaliate but he laughed. "Look, its fine, I'm ok with running around doing a few tasks. Just don't make a habit of it ok?" He went off to do his part of the job. I sighed and brought Mary to talk to Bufkin.

"Sorry Wolf but I've gotta run." She jumped into a mirror hanging from the wall. I began to wonder if having so many mirrors around was such a safe idea. Well if she was planning to kill us she had quite a few opportunities. I guess it was just me and Bufkin to have a word with a few crows.

**Well let's just end here for now. Things are getting done much more smoothly than originally suspected. Maybe there needs to be a bump in the road or something. Oh Maaarrryyy!**


	5. Make A Wish

**Finally another chapter for The Wolf Among Us. It's just kind of been low on my priority list for some time but I'm getting back to it. I've also now officially changed it from being episodic just because it just didn't have the same feel as my Walking Dead episodic story. Anyway let's just get on with things.**

I had been searching around town for hours but I had nothing to go by next. No anthropomorphic crows had heard anything recently. No place that sold birds had recently sold any crows. We even had magic to prevent them from lying. I felt rather pissed off and slammed my fist onto the table. Beast looked up in shock.

"Bigby you need to remain calm. Bloody Mary and Gren will turn up with something eventually. I'm amazed either are even helping you based on their background." Beast went back to searching through the many books to see anything we might have missed. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Bufkin flew down to me and crashed into the table.

"My apologies Mr Bigby but I'm not drunk. I found something of use." He placed a small object onto the table. I picked it up and inspected it. "Be careful Bigby, that thing is fragile. If you squeeze it too hard it will create in your hand whatever you desire. Crane kept it just in case."

"Well in that case. I kind of have a choice here." I thought it over for a while and popped the little object. Suddenly the mirror shard appeared into my hands. I smiled to myself and even Beast let out a relieved sigh.

"Bigby! You could have wished for the dagger. Then we wouldn't have to go after him." Obviously Bufkin was thinking differently to me.

"If I had of done that Bufkin he could have easily created another and we'd still have no clue where he hides." Bufkin got it and went over to the mirror and slotted it back into place. The mirror awoke and groaned in pain, if he even feels pain.

"That is the second time of that event, and let me say it wasn't pleasant." I strolled over to the mirror and crossed my arms. It turned slowly and smiled to me. "Have no worry for the rhyme, for I know you have no time." I actually chuckled at this remarks.

"So you used the most basic rhyme ever that makes me snicker, so why don't you show me Blitz Snika." Mirror smiled before swirled away and revealed some goblin slowly climbing down a ladder onto a rooftop. He grabbed his dagger and swung through the window. Suddenly I heard the crash not far off. "Fuck off, we didn't even need mirror." Beast and I ran upstairs to find him holding one of the witches at knife point.

"Don't ya move ya sinvalin bitch. Ah, it be the wolf and fucking beast. Ya here ta stop me are ya? Well if Mary ain't here I can test this here blade on ya two instead." He threw the witch down and made a stab towards us. I dodged left while Beast brought his fist onto the goblins arm. He barely noticed and took a swipe at Beast. He barely missed as I smashed his head with my fist, cracking his helmet. He stumbled forth and roared. I jabbed my fist forward and hit his chest. He didn't have any chest armour so it hurt him rather badly. Beast kicked his legs out beneath him but he managed to throw the knife at him, cutting his cheek.

"Haha ya so fucked now!" He cackled. Beast clutched his cheek but he didn't fall over dead. He smiled slowly while the goblin just shook his head. "This be a mistake. Why are ya not dead?" Beast made an approach but the goblin pulled out a pistol. Suddenly, Bloody Mary leapt forth, grabbed the knife, and slit the goblin from neck to belly. He choked and fell over dead.

"I told you I'd gut you." She roared in laughter and turned to us. "As you can see I'm done here. No need to stick around. Toodles Wolfy, hope we meet again." She took a step towards a mirror but I grabbed her arms and shoved them behind her back.

"Not so fast Mary. You didn't think it would be that easy to skip away did you?" She had a smile creep across her face.

"Actually…" She spat a small metal object at me, landing on my nose. It burned hotter than most things I've felt before. "…I had some silver, does come in handy." She leapt into one of the many reflective surfaces around.

"Well fuck her. As long as she keeps her face hidden I don't think I give a shit what she does anymore." Spat Beast. I'd managed to claw the small piece of silver off of my nose and it left a nice burn mark in its absence.

"Well, Snow isn't going to like this." I gestured to the body on the ground. "Let's try to get it to the Witching Well before she questions us." Beast nodded in agreement as we hoisted the body onto our shoulders. Flycatcher strolled around the corner and sighed.

"At least I get payed."

**Well they caught the bloody guy. Sorry for the short chapter but my hearts just not in it anymore. I may keep adding short chapters to this but it won't be as nice and thrilling as my other stories.**


	6. Caine

**Well the next The Wolf Among Us chapter is written… finally. It's taken a lot longer than first anticipated but whatever. So sit back and enjoy.**

Grendal was enjoying his beers at the Trip-Trap bar beside me. I'd promised him once we finished the case I'd offer him some free drinks. Holly obviously wasn't thrilled with my presence but she tolerated me at least.

"An en Blooy Mry sli the baserd dow the gumet." Glen slurred. He eventually passed out on the bench in front of him. I sighed and got up to leave. That was when someone rather odd stepped through the door.

"Hello mate." He tilted his hat in a sort of hello. I nodded my head in acknowledgement when something smelt off about him. He continued inside and sat by the bench.

"You're not a fable." I called, realising his smell. He smiled and got up from his seat. I got ready for some sort of fight just in case but he chuckled.

"Nah I ain't a fable. But you see I'm protected by your bloody magic." He lifted away one of his sleeves to show some sort of sign etched into the skin itself. "I'm technically around to deal with a certain escaped and currently deceased prisoner."

"The goblin?" Holly asked him. He clicked his fingers in response.

"Bingo sister. You see, he was a prisoner of mine but a certain fable let him out. My investigations show no sign of entry. The only possible way in… a fucking mirror." I narrowed my eyes at him and held out the hand-held mirror Bloody Mary gave me. "Ah yes, her summoning mirror. You see if I could retrieve the body I could…"

"We threw it down the witching well." I growled. He placed his hands on his head in anger but didn't say a word. "Mary, get out of there now, I have some questions." I sat back for a few seconds when I heard her giggling behind me.

"What's the matter Wolfy? Feeling… ah shit." She raised her axe when she spotted the man. He wiggled his fingers in hello.

"Long time no see Mary." He crossed his arms and slowly smiled. "Still murderous as ever I see." She scowled at him and went to charge him when I intervened by stepping between them.

"Move Wolf, this is between me and Caine." Caine raised an M9 Beretta in response. "Oh, playing dirty are we?" She pulled out her revolver but I growled in warning.

"That's enough you two!" I roared, entering half-wolf mode. They both lowered their weapons slowly and put them away. "Thank you." I calmed myself down and they took seats on opposite sides of the bar. "Now what the fuck is going on between you two?"

"She started it. We kind of have a history. Her kidnapping my daughter and all." He muttered angrily. Mary put on a mocking hurt look.

"It makes it so cute considering we had the same name. She still is fun." She giggled. Caine sneered but didn't make any sudden moves. "So what do you want Wolf?"

"You were the one who let that fucking goblin loose weren't you?" I accused. She held up her hands in surrender and chuckled.

"I didn't do a thing I swear." She grinned. I grew angrier and snarled at her. "Honestly I never set him free. The only… Marilyn." She cursed. It was Caine's turn to smirk.

"That's what happens when you spend long enough in the mirror realm. So she set him free to kill you. Wonderful considering she's only six." Mary bared her teeth at him and got up to head to a nearby reflective surface.

"Don't you dare leave Mary. I get the feeling you're going to punish that kid if you do." She sat back down almost reluctantly. I turned back to Caine. "If your kid can use the mirrors too why can't she just return to you?" He sighed and turned away.

"When someone basically inherits the mirror travel they cannot leave the realm without experiencing immense pain every second they're out without the realm guardians permission." Caine hung his head in sadness.

"Thanks for the distraction." Mary called before hopping into the nearest reflective surface. I slammed my fist down onto a nearby table breaking it.

"You better pay for that." Holly muttered. I sighed and pulled a few splinters from my fist.

"I'll send the bill to The Office." I grumbled. Caine made his way over and nudged me. "What the hell do you want Caine?" He smiled at me which somewhat worried me.

"You want to capture Mary? So do I. Let's work together on this. It'll be a win/win situation." I looked at him rather angrily.

"I don't work with mundies." I went outside to catch a cab. I thought about going back inside and changing my mind but went against it. I didn't need a mundy telling me what to do. I'll get Beast's help.

**Back at the office**

As I stepped through the door I was gobsmacked at what I found before me. Both Beast and Bufkin were laughing alongside Caine. I don't even know how he got here so quickly.

"What are you two laughing at? He's a mundy." I stated. They both looked at him in a sort of shocked and disgusted way. "He's protected from our magic."

"Yes but remember, I'm technically working for fables. It's what I do." He leant against the desk and crossed his arms.

"He seems alright." Beast commented. Bufkin looked between me and Caine.

"Well… he works for fables…"

"You two are really going to just buy that shit?" I advanced to Caine's position but he surprised me yet again. He leapt rather high and grabbed onto a nearby shelf. He sat in a crouched position upon it.

"A little slow wolf. Why don't you just take my offer?" He smiled and tilted his head off to the right. I looked at Bufkin and Beast who looked at me almost telling me to listen to him. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my response.

**Let's just end here. Why the fuck not. I was so tired when I wrote this so sorry if it's terrible.**


End file.
